


Not Only You and Me

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2011 Hopman Cup and Rally for Relief. <i>Ana has been around Andy a lot the last month and, if Novak is like a brother, well, he’s going to tease her if he ever finds out what she’s thinking about Andy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Only You and Me

**Author's Note:**

>  inspired by [these](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HOuQ-N4GMg) [clips](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-Oy9mP8KkQ) from Rally for Relief. 

It is Novak’s idea to do the grunting. Of course, in his head, _he_ was the one doing that with Ana. Not really a surprise because Novak turns every conversation with Ana into something sexual. He’s been doing that since puberty, forever the boy who’s excited to repeat the first R-rated joke he’d ever heard.  
   
It’s not that Ana has never thought about Novak beyond the boy she grew up with. She’s considered it, probably since they were about fourteen, but she’s not stupid enough to say that out loud.  
   
She knows she’s stupid when it comes to guys but she likes having an ally when it comes to Novak. That’s how her contact with Andy began, more about someone who found Novak equal parts amusing and annoying. Andy was also proof that Novak actually didn’t just flirt with Ana. In fact Novak would flirt with _anyone_ but when the three of them were in the same place (and they’d gravitate toward each other if there was a crowd) Andy was the recipient just as often as Ana.   
   
She enjoys having Andy by her side in this way but, until this past month, those times were few and far between. If Novak is like a brother, well, he’d tease her mercilessly if he ever found out what she’s thinking about Andy. He’s turned from the geeky friend of a friend to the one she thinks about when Novak turns on the charm.  
   
In the past month, due to Hopman Cup, she’s been around them a lot more. She’s single now and telling herself she’s not looking but she can’t help but giggle a little more when Novak says something. Andy would usually respond with some droll comment that actually takes Novak by surprise before he starts laughing. Not just Novak’s usual charming smile but outright laughing.  
   
Back to the grunting. The three of them are sitting around hours before the Rally for Relief when Novak suddenly says, “Lleyton and Pat are probably going to have me alone with the ladies because they find that hilarious. I was thinking I should imitate the ladies' noises so it sounds more like moaning.”  
   
Ana suddenly says, “I’ll do it, too.”  
   
She has never been able to surprise Novak the way Andy does but this accomplishes it. Novak finally says, “That would be wonderful. I can use a soundtrack in my fantasies.” When he realizes Ana isn’t kidding, he says, “Okay. I’ll let you be the grunter. With Vika on the other side, it’ll sound like a lesbian bondage porno. I can go along with that.”  
   
Ana gives the obligatory giggle she wishes she didn’t do so much. Andy gives an amused smile to the exchange but waits until the gathering breaks up to pull Ana aside. “I have a better idea. Wait until I’m on the court and we’ll do that. That will _really_ screw around with Novak’s head.” When Ana doesn’t immediately answer, Andy adds, “This will be payback for all of the flirting he’s done over the years.”  
   
Ana idly realizes that Andy should smile more because when he’s plotting his eyes light up. But she likes this idea so much more and cannot wait to see Novak’s reaction.  
   
* * * * *  
   
“You fucker,” Novak says as a greeting when the group is off the court. Ana looks over at Andy, who is laughing at the seriousness of Novak’s expression. “How could you… no, Andy.”   
   
Andy is short of breath when he asks, “What?  Are you upset that you may have gotten upstaged?” He signals Ana to come over. “Or is it that your precious soundtrack got ruined.”  
   
Andy Roddick had been engaged in conversation with Lleyton but he stops upon seeing how irritated Novak appears. He drapes an arm around Novak’s shoulder as he says, “I suppose I should thank you, Novak. Ana really brought her game. The tennis wasn’t bad, either, but…” He gives a knowing nod toward Andy Murray, then lets go of Novak and says, “Yeah, you’ve got it made,” before going back to talking to Lleyton.  
   
Ana looks toward the American’s retreating form and asks, “Should I be worried?”  
   
Novak glares at Ana, then snaps, “Don’t play innocent with me,” before making a dramatic show of leaving the two of them.  
   
Andy lets out a loud sigh, then mutters, “He is such a princess sometimes,” but relents and chases after Novak. Ana soon follows him, rather curious about this unexpected development.  
   
After about ten minutes of chasing through the maze of hallways, she turns a corner and suddenly finds Andy has Novak pinned against the wall, who is squirming from the close proximity. Where they are, she has no idea but there is nobody in this hallway and she probably couldn’t find her way out of here if she left them alone at this point anyway.  
   
When Novak stops moving and realizes he’s not going to break free from the Scot’s grip, Ana asks, “What have I exactly done to you? If it’s about your girl-on-girl fantasies, well, sorry I’m not your girl but I don’t think it’s about that.”  
   
Novak starts, “You haven’t… forget it,” but a light shove by Andy back to the wall makes it clear this is not something to forget. “Come on, man,” but he’s looking away from both of them, as if afraid of admitting something. Novak doesn’t get afraid, usually ready to talk his way in or out of trouble.  
   
Ana moves next to Novak and gently moves Andy’s hand away, then sets her own hand in that position. “Okay. What fantasy got ruined?”  
   
It takes Novak nearly a minute to answer. “I knew I had no shot with you. But to hear how close I could get thanks to that performance you two pulled. You’re nothing but a tease and you enjoy it too much.”  
   
Ana starts, “You think that I’m…” at the same time Andy blurts out, “I’m not a tease. I’d act on it.” She does a double take at that, definitely not sounding like the guy she’s known for years with the never-acted-upon crushes.  
   
Novak smiles at Ana’s reaction as well. “That’s actually cute that she agrees. We both know you think too much, Andy. As for you, Ana, it’s okay to be a tease. You can get anyone you want. I’ve long ago accepted that.”  
   
Something about this admission fires Ana up. She jerks on Andy’s sleeve and leads him so that he’s hovering over her instead of Novak. Ana looks straight at Andy and dares to say, “Okay then. Act on it.”  
   
Both guys are completely confused by this action. Andy, rather predictably, tries to back away.  “I thought this was about _Novak_ making a move, not me.”   
  
Ana glances over at Novak and her suspicion is confirmed. Novak has no idea which direction to turn, equally wanting both of them. She speaks to Novak. “You would do anything to get with me. This everyone knows.” Novak nods automatically, hanging on every word. Ana continues, “But there’s an added element, the wild card, that is equally obvious.  You didn’t mind when I was dating Fernando.”  
  
Novak replies futilely, “I can’t compete with that guy.”   
  
“But you can compete with Andy. You thrive on that.” She brings her hand behind Andy’s head, their lips close together. “So this bothers you.”   
   
“Don’t kiss her.” Novak’s voice pleading with Andy, shaking his head. Andy is trying to break free from Ana’s grip, wanting to do what Novak is asking. “Please. It would kill me to see my best friend do this.”  
   
“I don’t want her.” Andy bows his head and shuts his eyes, struggling to get the words out. “Nole, can’t you see that she’s interested in _you_ , not me?”  
   
Ana interjects, “Excuse me. I know who I want.” Andy is ready to protest but Ana moves a couple inches closer and shuts him up with a kiss. He is hesitant, clearly feeling the deadly stare Novak is shooting at him, but she presses her body against his sturdier frame and his body is fighting a losing battle. She moves her hand to Andy’s cheek, then says, “The problem is you want him so I don’t really fit in. I’m sorry.” Andy opens his eyes, perplexed by the sudden turn of events. She utilizes his reaction to slide away from the wall and leave the guys alone.  
   
Ana has just turned the corner but can clearly hear Novak say, “I thought you liked Rafa all this time! If I thought I had a chance to break through that… I mean I could’ve gotten with _you_ easily if I’d known…”  
   
Ana mouths along as Andy replies, “Shut up.”   As their conversation descends into the bickering they always do, Ana realizes nobody is ever going to get the person they want without the other involved.  She walks away, texting both of them to meet her at her room tonight.  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: [Second in Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/788452)


End file.
